headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Warlock: The Armageddon
| running time = 98 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $3,000,000 | gross revenue = $3,902,679 | preceded by = Warlock (1989) | followed by = Warlock III: The End of Innocence (1999) }} Plot In this movie we learn that Druids have stopped the rise of Satan's son using magical rune stones, which create light to vanquish the darkness. The opening shows one of these rituals taking place on a woman Satan has selected; it does not take long before they are attacked by Christians who feel their work is synonymous with Satanic witchcraft (Satanism). Most of the Druids die, and the rune stones are scattered. The movie cuts to a more recognizable future where a young man and woman are clearly in love with each other but are having issues. Their parents are druids, while the girl's father is a priest and has neglected his responsibilities as a druid, the boy's father kills his son so he can rise again with the aid of druid magic to become a druid warrior. In the meantime, a young woman has possession of one of the runes due to it being passed down through her family. She wears the rune to impress her date, but, as she looks out her kitchen window at the lunar eclipse, she instantly becomes pregnant and gives birth to the Warlock, allowing Satan to conceive a son in the form of Julian Sands. After he is reborn, he chases down the poor girl who unwillingly gave birth to him and kills her. He then peels the flesh from her stomach and makes it into a map, so he can track the other runes. So the druid warrior now learns how to use his druid powers, and it is not long before his girlfriend joins him. While all this goes on, the warlock gains the rune stones to raise his father from his prison, causing all sorts of chaos and deaths along the way. The last rune stone is around the neck of the Druid warrior, and they both fight the warlock exhibiting a vast array of powers and magic. At the end, as Satan rises, they shine car lights, sending him back, and they kill the warlock with a powerful knife tempered with metal from the holy grail. The warlock dies a gruesome death, taking a rune stone with him, and the Druid warriors leave. Wikipedia:Warlock: The Armageddon Cast Incomplete Production & Release * The tagline for this film is "Let the Armageddon Begin". * Production on Warlock: The Armageddon began on July 24th, 1992. Principal filming concluded on September 6th, 1992. * Some of the scenes from the film were shot in Valencia, California. Cast & Crew * This is the fifth horror film directed by Anthony Hickox. He is also known for directing Waxwork in 1988 and it's sequel, Waxwork II: Lost in Time. He also directed Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth in 1992, and Full Eclipse in 1993.'' * Actor Zach Galligan is best known for playing the lead role of Billy Peltzer in the 1984 Joe Dante film Gremlins. He also appeared in Anthony Hickox's Waxwork II: Lost in Time. * This is the final film in the series with Julian Sands as the warlock. In the sequel to this film, Warlock III: The End of Innocence, a new warlock named Philip Covington is introduced who is played by actor Bruce Payne. * Gary Garlos Cervantes is credited as Gary Cervantes in this film. * Mihaly Meszaros is credited as Michu Meszaros in this film. Recommendations * Warlock * Warlock III: The End of Innocence External Links * * * * References Category:1993 films Category:2nd installments Category:Trimark Pictures Warlock 02 Category:Zach Galligan